


You're Gorgeous, Love

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
-----
A gift for @otome-jade(tumblr) because she is the good thing that V deserves. Some gentlemanly romance with the blue-haired photographer and an adorable, shy MC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> A gift for @otome-jade(tumblr) because she is the good thing that V deserves. Some gentlemanly romance with the blue-haired photographer and an adorable, shy MC.

Jihyun glances up from the photography magazine he was reading, a smile pulling on the edges of his lips as he watches you organizing the bookshelf in your shared living room.

“Why don’t you take a break, love.” Jihyun requests, laying the magazine on the coffee table next to the couch he was lounging on.

You turn slightly to face him, smiling back at him when you see the soft glittering in his eyes. “I’ve been putting off cleaning though,” You respond lightly, even though cuddling with Jihyun sounded lovely right about now.

“We can do it together later.” Jihyun says quickly, opening his arms and beckoning you towards him.

A defeated, but happy, sigh crosses your lips as you walk over to him.

You lay next to his warm body, his arms wrapping around you. Jihyun shifts his body so he’s laying sideways against the back of the couch and you’re laying on your back.

“ _You’re gorgeous, love_.” Jihyun murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

The frankness of his statement makes a blush color your cheeks. “Knock it off,” You grumble halfheartedly, angling your head into Jihyun’s chest.

“But it’s true,” Jihyun strokes your hair. “You’re the most important thing in my life.”

You huff in embarrassment, pulling your hands up to cover your face.

“Why’re you hiding?” Jihyun teases, untangling his arms from around you to wrap his hands around your wrists. He rubs the backs of your hands gently with his thumbs. “Let me see your cute blush, love.”

“ _No_.” You try to growl, but it sounds more like a mewl.

“Love,” Jihyun sighs, pulling lightly at your wrists until you finally uncover your face. “You don’t need to hide anything about yourself from me.”

His honesty once again makes your face brighten in color, but you can’t cover your face since he’s still holding your wrists in one of his soft hands. You bury your nose in his neck, which makes Jihyun’s pulse jump.

You feel a hand caressing your hair, and a whisper passes across your ear. “You’re being too _adorable_ today love, you know what that does to me, don’t you?”

Jihyun’s words make you quiver slightly, and he notices. He stops stroking your head, dropping his hand to hold one of your hands in each of his. “Don’t you?” Jihyun repeats, pulling your hands so they’re wrapped around his neck.

You lean away from Jihyun’s body and look up at his face, there’s a muted intensity in his eyes that makes your heart leap into your throat.

Jihyun rolls from laying on his side so that he now hovers above you, then he lowers himself to press his body against yours. “Is… This ok?” He asks, his gentle eyes blinking slowly as he loses himself in how you make him feel.

“Yes.” You respond quietly, after taking a moment to control your thudding heart.

“I’ll make your break worth it, love.” Jihyun murmurs sincerely, then drops his lips to yours.

His kisses are gentle, yet hold a massiveness within them. Like staring at the night sky when you can see stars for what feels like an eternity. His lips slowly devour your shyness, making you meet his soft energy.

The two of you break the sweet kisses every so often to catch a breath, but your lips always find their ways back to each other.

“I could kiss you forever.” Jihyun speaks after what feels like both a long time and less than a second.

“I feel the same way.” You reply, smiling brightly up at him.

Your rose blush makes Jihyun’s heart stutter, and the intensity of his desires starts to make his patient exterior melt away.

Jihyun presses his mouth against yours again, a melty aggression seeping through it that shocks your senses. You moan lightly in surprise, giving Jihyun the opportunity to slip his tongue between your lips.

His tongue twirls in your mouth, slowly pressing against yours until he’s enticed it into a dance with his own. Jihyun pulls away when you start shaking from lack of oxygen, allowing you a moment to breathe before kissing you hungrily again.

You were completely lost in the touch of his body against yours and the taste of his tongue, your body rolled to press up against Jihyun’s, which made him practically _lose it_ right there.

“ _God_ , love.” Jihyun moaned, releasing your lips to pepper kisses down your jaw and across your throat.

You let out breathy gasps as Jihyun slipped his hands up your shirt, tugging it over your head. His hands shook with need, he wanted to _see_ all of you, to _feel_ all of you.

His tongue glided from the hollow of your throat to the front of your bra. He nipped at the lacy fabric, tugging at it playfully with his teeth as he looked up at your through hooded eyes.

“Jihyun, stop,” You blushed, pushing against his forehead with your palm, then running your fingers through his hair and gasping out a moan when he sucked at the skin between your breasts.

He continued leaving marks up to your throat, lacing his hands behind your back to unhook your bra, then he paused, removing his suckling mouth from your skin to look at your face. “When you said _stop_ did you mean…?” He trailed off, his head tilting slightly.

You blushed furiously, attempting to get out a reply. “I.. I meant to not bite my br-”

Jihyun’s concerned expression melted into a smirk. “So, does that mean I can continue?”

“I… You…” You babbled, glaring at him as he gave you the most _teasing_ expression he could muster. “ _Yes_.” You finally got your reply out, and Jihyun continued immediately, removing your bra and leaning down to nibble at your peaks.

You shuddered, your embarrassment momentarily forgotten as his tongue rolled across your nipples. Jihyun’s hands wandered lower, inching your skirt up to your mid-thighs.

You felt a soft touch on your panties, which made you writhe under Jihyun’s body.

“You’re so wet, love.” Jihyun whispered against your breasts, his lips closing around the soft flesh to suck darker marks into it as his fingers rubbed against your clothed slit.

Dark moans escaped your mouth as he teased you gently, he was trying to get you to admit to your desires. And boy was it working.

Jihyun pulled his mouth from you to watch your expressions change as you rolled your hips against his hand. He reveled in feeling your fingers knot in his hair as he touched you.

“Do you want more, love?” He asked, hooking his fingers under your panties and pressing your clit in circles.

You shuddered and jerked as he used his other hand to pull your skirt up farther, then pressed his tongue against the wet spot on your panties.

With one finger teasing against your clit under your panties and his tongue staying teasing across the lacy barrier, you felt like you could go insane.

A spasm wracked through your body and whimpers hung on your lips as he continued to slyly mess with your sanity. Jihyun was usually a _gentleman_ , but sometimes his lust for being a tease made you want to get him back, which he wouldn’t have minded at all.

“You’re shaking, love, are you cold?” Jihyun teased, finally pulling your skirt and panties off. “I can warm you.”

You were about to retort when Jihyun pressed his tongue inside of you, his lips suckling at your entrance and his fingers rubbing against your clit.

The intensity of the sudden sensation made your thighs press against his ears. Jihyun took his unoccupied hand and pushed one of your thighs up, giving him better access to your heat.

You screamed as he continued the onslaught on your sensitivity. Your release slowly building inside of you.

“I want to taste you, cum love.” Jihyun growled into you, the dark _need_ in his voice making you tip over the edge.

He rubbed you through your orgasm, his tongue gathering your juices. You pleaded weakly with him to stop, saying you were _far too sensitive_ but he continued anyway, you kept dripping sweet flavors onto his tongue and he couldn’t bear to waste any.

Jihyun didn’t pull away until you had fallen from a drawn out post-orgasmic bliss. “Still not warm?” He asked, trailing his fingers down your thighs.

You shuddered, goosebumps appearing on your skin as he touched you. “Jihyun, stop teasing me.” You whimpered.

“But you’re so cute when I tease you, love.” Jihyun replied innocently, removing his hands from your skin to lift his shirt over his head.

You stared up at him as he stretched his back, his muscles making your blush deepen and spread to your ears. He knew his body embarrassed you as much as all the things he could _do_ to you, and he flaunted it.

He grabbed one of your hands and lifted it to his abdomen, watching multiple emotions cross your face as he made you feel his body. “Why’re you so shy now, you know what’s coming next.”

A huff escaped your lips as you averted your eyes from his smirking face.

Jihyun laughed lightly, releasing your hand. He then lowered his hands to his pants, removing them, then his boxers.

Your body rolled against his again when Jihyun pressed his body against yours again and rubbed his length against your opening.

His member pressed into you, and you responded immediately to the pleasure, moaning as he angled himself to find your sweet spot. As soon as he did he started pounding into you. _Hard_. 

You cursed out pleasures until Jihyun stole your words with an aggressive kiss. His tongue attacked yours as he slipped a hand between your legs and the other into your hair.

Your nails dug into his shoulders as he rubbed you, kissed you, and _fucked_ you. You felt yourself quickly coming undone as he knew _exactly_ how to please you.

As much as he knew how to please you, you also knew how to please him as well, how to drive him _crazy_ , but most of what you did to him, you did unconsciously. The way you smelled, the way you looked, the expressions and noises you made when he had you under him.

Jihyun quickened his pace, determined to make you cum. His length pressed your g-spot repeatedly until with a final strangled gasp, you came, pressing him over the edge as well.

As Jihyun came, he moaned your name in a raspy voice, then continued kissing you as he slid himself from between your legs.

“You’re amazing, love.” Jihyun murmured against your lips reaching behind him to catch a blanket in his hands, then tugging it over both of you.

“Are you warm now?” He asked, flipping the both of you so you could lay on his bare chest.

“Mmhmm,” You replied, fatigue pressing against your consciousness.

“Sleep, love.” Jihyun said quietly, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“I’ll be here when you wake, and forever after that.”


End file.
